Hetalia and the goblet of fire
by RizaHawkai
Summary: Dumbledore asks england to send some nations to help protect harry because of the triwizard tournament. This is that story


"Arthur old friend I require protection for our young Harry Potter." Albus Dumbledore asked me. "I'll think about it." I said. I flooed back to my house.

-Skip to dinner-

"Absolutely not Alison! I will not send my twin daughters alone!" I snapped at my daughter America. "Arthur! Zhe girl just wants to 'elp 'oo out wiz zis problem. Zere eez no need for such attitude wiz 'er." my wife Françoise scolded. "Oui maman is right daddy. We just want to help." Marguerite said. "Not now Marguerite." I said. "Arthur! Zhat eez very rude! Why not send zhem wiz zhe Nordics ourselves zhe Germans and zhe uzzer Latin countries." I huffed and said "fine!" their brothers Peter Leon and their sister Michelle pitched in with "What about us!" And The twins chimed in with "What about Gilbert/Matthew?" I just got up and stormed off. "Sakura! Lin! I need you to go to Hogwarts." I said. "Only If Heracles Yong Soo Meiand Ivan go." I sighed "Fine." I went off to my oldest girl's boyfriend's house and said "Gilbert, Louise, Marguerite wants you to accompany her to Hogwarts." Prussia said "Keseses only if Isabella and Antonio go too." And Louise said "Only if Feliciano and our twins go." I just groaned and said "Fine." I flooed over to the Italian siblings household and heard a very weird argument between Lovino Isabella and Katarina. "Kat you can't use your aunt's name for your pen-name!" Isabella said. "You idiota! If someone finds out that that is Chiara is also the wizards will use it against her." I cleared my throat and said "I have Katarina Vargas' hogwarts letter and an invitation for you to attend and help protect the boy who lived. Tell Feliciano Alicia and Jozef that they're invited to attend." They agreed on the terms that I convinced Dumbledore to include Trivia's academy of magic. I flooed over to Antonio and Chiara's house and said "Will you help protect Harry Potter?" Toni yelled "SI" while Chiara said "What ever. As long as Ayame Halley Eliana Elisiana and Karina go." I Flooed to the Mediterranean household and asked Egypt and Greece to go to hogwarts. I asked Russia and his creepy sister to go to hogwarts I invited Ukraine Latvia Estonia Romania Bulgaria Slovakia Lithuania Poland Hungary Liechtenstein switzerland Heidi Erik and Matthew too. I wrote a letter to Albus saying that I had all nations support and that Trivia's academy for magic and Hekate Academy want to attend too. We were going as Gakuen School for supernaturals which is in Ravenwood, Ontario. **(A/N: If you've read my sister's original story Wings of Purity and Royalty you'll get it.) **I sent it with Merlin, my owl.

Meg's POV

"ALISON JONES! HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO GO!" Dad yelled. "HOLD UP POPS! I CAN'T FIND MY STAR CLIPS OR MY HAIRSPRAY!" Ali hollered in my ear making me drop my red hair ornaments. I swatted her head and picked up my maple ornaments. I put them above my pigtails and pinned my berret on. I ran to my room and grabbed my polar bear purse that was a christmas gift from Gilbert and looked exactly like kumajirio. I ran out of my room and crashed into Peter Dean Michelle and William. "Sorry guys I have to go!" I ran down the stairs to the family den where Gilbert was waiting for me. Leon walked in carrying Ayame, Isabella and Lovino's 2 year old daughter. "Keseses My awesome girlfriend has arrived! Meggi!" Gil yelled swinging me around. I giggled and said "Gilly put me down or you aren't getting any for a month." He gasped and said "You wouldn't! "I laughed and said "Oh but I would." Daddy said "Leon you and Ayame go first. Then Marguerite and Prussia. After them is Alison then Peter, dean, Michelle Françoise and my self go last." Leon stepped into the fire and said "Diagon Alley!" I went next with Gilbert and said "Diagon Alley!" In a whoosh of green flames we appeared in Flourish and Blotts. I ran around gathering our books and bought them. I bumped into a blond boy who sneered at me and said "Watch it you filthy mud blood." I frowned and said "I am not. I was raised by my father who went to hogwarts and mother who went to Beauxbatons." He looked outraged that I wasn't offended. "I said watch it Mud blood." Gilbert snapped "You have no right to speak to my awesome girlfriend Meggi that way." The boy meerly said "Modblood keep your german quiet or I'll make him be quiet." I just smiled and punched him. The I said "Come on Gil lets go find Ali and Feliciano." He paled and said "F-Feliciano Vargas t-the leader of the Italian magic Mafia?" Gilbert said" Ja. He's mein sister's husband. His brother's wife is my best friend and his sister's husband is my brother." I heard a cough and turned to see who it was. It was Dad and Maman. "Marguerite is he giving you problems?" dad asked. "Non dad." Maman said "Boy 'ow dare you speak to my daughter and best friend zhat way!" And Dad said "Young man do not call my daughter a mud blood." The boy just said "My father will hear about this!"


End file.
